yo te amo a ti y tu a mi hermana (pov de familia cullen)
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: historia de yo te amo a ti y tu a mi hermana vista desde el punto de jasper, alice, carlisle y esme. esperen que lo disfruten


Pov Jasper

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi casa pensando en mi amada esposa cuando mis dos hijos Bella de 16 y Edward de 18, llegaron a casa

-hola papa- dijeron al unisonó

-hola mis ángeles- les dije abrazándolos

-¿papi quienes son ellos?- me preguntaron mostrando una fotografía donde estábamos Alice, Tanya, Edward, Bella y yo.

-ahí está tu mama, mi melliza, el hermano de tu mama, mi hermana mayor y yo- les dije señalando a medida que les explicaba

-papa nunca nos dijiste que tenias hermanas- dijo mi hijo, en ese momento entro mi esposa y me abrazo dándome su apoyo

-si porque ellas fallecieron al igual que mi hermano Edward- dijo mi esposa

-nuestro tío también se llamaba Edward- dijo bella

-sí y tú tienes el nombre de mi hermana mayor- le dije a mi princesa

-¿qué paso con ellos?- pregunto Edward nerviosamente.

Mire a Alice para ver si ella quería que les contáramos, todavía era un tema que nos hería a toda la familia; ella asintió y se acomodo en mi regazo.

-les vamos a contar: cuando su padre tenía 15 años sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente y su abuelo los llevo a él y a sus hermanas a vivir con nosotros no había problema porque todos éramos grandes amigos, nos criamos juntos y compartimos todo junto; su tía bella se enamoro de mi hermano pero él nunca se dio cuenta a pesar de todas las veces que se lo insinué…- dijo mi esposa pero interrumpió su relato porque se salieron de sus ojos dos lagrimas

-amor calma, no fue tu culpa, recuerda lo que ella te dijo- le recordé a mi esposa y continúe con el relato

-su tío no se dio cuenta así que solo eran los mejores amigos hasta que mi hermana y yo cumplimos 17, ese día bella iba a decirle a Edward sus sentimientos por él, nosotros habíamos insistido que se lo dijera. Sus tíos se juntaron para almorzar antes de la fiesta que se iba a realizar pero su tía no le pudo decir cuánto lo amaba…- me interrumpió mi hija diciendo

-¿oh porque? ella era muy tímida-

-si amor, ella era tímida pero esa no fue la razón, su tío la había invitado para confesarle algo y cuando llego Tanya, la melliza de su padre, le dijeron que ambos estaban saliendo desde hace un año y que ahora eran novios…-mi hijo interrumpió el relato de Alice

-¡pero qué malditos!- exclamo –perdón pero no me parece bien lo que hicieron Tanya y Edward –

-no te disculpes amor, no estuvo bien lo que hicieron y eso lo sabemos- dijo mi esposa.

-continúen por favor- dijo mi hija

-cuando ambos le preguntaron si estaba bien que fueran novios, bella les dijo que si ellos eran felices ella lo sería también, se despidió de ellos y se fue al lugar más alejado que pudo pero su madre y yo estábamos pasando por allí- dije y me vino ese recuerdo.

**Flash back**

**-Alice cuanto te amo, eres el amor de mi vida- le dije besando a mi hermosa novia.**

**-yo también te amo jazz… Jasper esa no es tu hermana- me dijo señalando a una chica sentada al lado de un árbol.**

**-bella estas bien- le pregunte apenas me acerque**

**-ohh mierda, que hacen ustedes por aquí- pregunto lastimosamente**

**-estábamos paseando y te vimos que ocurre- dijo Alice**

**-Edward y Tanya son novios- dijo con la voz rota**

**-¡QUE! No bella debes estar equivocada, ellos no son novios- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo**

**-ellos me lo dijeron, llevan un año saliendo y ahora son novios, lo van a anunciar en la fiesta- dijo limpiándose la cara **

**-¿cómo pude ser? POR DIOS TANYA SABE QUE TU AMAS A EDWARD Y NUNCA TE DIJO NADA, VOY HABLAR CON ESOS DOS- dije furioso**

**-NO, no Jasper déjalos son felices juntos- dijo mirando hacia la nada**

**-pero bella tu amas al idiota de mi hermano- exclamo Alice**

**-si obvio que si pero él no me ama… por dios es novio de mi hermana- dijo hipando**

**Nos fuimos de ahí porque la fiesta ya iba a empezar.**

**Fin Del flash back**

Pov Alice

-cuando nos dijo eso teníamos ganas de matarlos pero bella lo impidió, cuando Edward anuncio que estaba de novio con una persona muy especial para él, todo el mundo empezó a felicitar a bella pero Edward aclaro que no era bella…- dije sumergida en mis recuerdos

**Flash back**

**-hola gracias a todos por venir a festejar el cumpleaños de dos personas importantes en mi vida… tengo un anuncio que hacer, aprovecho esta ocasión para declararle a mi novia cuanto la amo y lo mucho que agradezco que ella me correspondiera, es una excelente persona y es también muy especial para mí-dijo Edward**

**-felicidades bella- dijo mi mama abrazándola**

**-Emm yo….- trato de decir bella mientras todos se acercaban a ella**

**-esperen bella no es mi novia- dijo Edward confundido.**

**-¡QUE!- dijeron todos**

**-Tanya es la dueña de mi corazón-dijo señalándola**

**Mis padres voltearon y miraron a bella con una mirada de disculpa y vergüenza.**

**Fin del flash back**

-al día siguiente bella nos dijo que se iba a estudiar a Londres, nos dijo que le había llegado una beca por su desempeño y que la había aceptado, yo sabía que esa beca se la habían otorgado desde que salió de la secundaria pero ella no la quiso por quedarse con nosotros…- me detuve para mirar a mi marido

-bella siempre fue perfecta, era un ángel y siempre lamentare todo el daño que sufrió por culpa de mi hermano, ella no se lo merecía- le dije a mi esposo llorando

-mama no llores, tú no tienes la culpa a veces cometemos errores- dijeron mis hijos abrazándome

-mi hermana termino su carrera allí, la llamamos tres veces a la semana y siempre el fin de semana hablábamos con ella horas y horas, Carlisle y esme la extrañaban un montón y nosotros también, todo había cambiado con su partida, no teníamos la misma relación con Tanya y Edward…-dijo Jasper

-Edward siempre la llamaba todos los días diciendo que la extrañaba, que quería que volviera, bella cambio su número de teléfono para tratar de sacarse a Edward de la cabeza pero él fue a buscarla a Londres cuando llevaba tres días llamándola y ella no le atendía, bella volvió con él a casa después de que Edward le suplicara de rodillas que volviera- dije recordando el dolor que mi amiga sentía cuando le decía que la extrañaba y que ella era su vida.

-¿y qué paso?- preguntaron mis hijos por el silencio que nos invadió, nos dolía todavía recordar cuando Edward le propuso casamiento a Tanya.

Íbamos a seguir pero sonó el timbre, me levante a contestar y me encontré con mi familia allí.

-hola a todos- dijo mi madre

-hola abuela- dijeron mis hijos abrazando a su abuela

-y no hay abrazo para el abuelo-dijo mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta

-por supuesto que sí- dijeron mis hijos

-se parece mucho al abuelo- dijo mi hijo mirando a mi esposo

Este solo asintió y dijo al igual que tu.

-a quien me parezco –dijo cuando estábamos todos sentados

-te pareces a tu hijo Edward – dijo mi hija

Esme se tenso en ese momento y Carlisle nos miro a ambos.

-ellos encontraron una foto y nos preguntaron- dijo mi esposo aclarando

-ah… les contaron todo- pregunto esme

-no, nos falta un poco- dije ignorando porque mis padres les dolía todo lo que paso

-Alice, sígueles contando no te preocupes por nosotros- me dijo mi padre

-es que no podemos-dijo Jasper abrazándome más de lo que ya lo hacia

-bien, en donde se quedaron- les dijo mi madre a mis hijos

-bella vuelve a casa porqué Edward le suplica y ahí nos quedamos- dijo mi Edward

-ya veo porque no pueden seguir contando la historia- dijo mi padre viéndonos con compasión

-nada fue culpa de ustedes- dijo mi madre dándonos ambos un beso.

Pov Carlisle

-cuando bella volvió todos estábamos felices, a los dos días de volver bella Edward cortó con Tanya y empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con bella, nosotros pensamos que se había dado cuenta del amor que ambos se tenían pero no…- dije recordando lo doloroso que había sido todo para bella

**Flash back**

**-hola papa, puedo hablar contigo- vi a Edward parado en mi puerta**

**-si claro- le conteste**

**-vengo a pedirte el anillo de la abuela- me atragante con el café que estaba tomando**

**-¿el anillo de tu abuela?- pregunte sorprendido ¿le iba a pedir matrimonio a bella?**

**-sí… lo necesito voy a hablar con bella y quiero preguntarle algunas cosas- me dijo sonriendo**

**-aquí lo tienes y suerte- le dije entregándoselo **

**-gracias papa, espero que así sea- me dijo**

**Baje rápidamente para buscar a esme cuando la vi le dije que llamara a Alice y Jasper que vinieran.**

**Cuando estuvimos todos les conté acerca de lo que Edward me había dicho todos estamos muy felices.**

**Estábamos a punto de cenar cuando Edward nos pregunto si podía decir algo.**

**Todos sonreíamos excepto bella y Tanya que estaban sorprendidas, vi a Edward girarse hacia bella y preguntarle**

**-bella yo se que nos conocemos de toda la vida y por eso quiero preguntarte algo- dijo mientras sacaba un estuche de anillos**

**-¿bella quisieras ser mi hermana política?- dijo el idiota de mi hijo mientras le ponía un anillo en su dedo**

**-¡QUE!- gritamos todos menos bella que estaba congelada en la silla**

**-Tanya, cuando te dije que no quería seguir siendo tu novio era verdad, quiero ser mucho más, ¿así que quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo arrodillándose **

**-si claro que si-dijo Tanya; en ese momento mire a bella y ella estaba llorando.**

**-bella cuanto me alegra ver tus lagrimas de felicidad-le dijo abrazándola**

**-PERO ERES…- empezó a decirle Jasper pero bella lo corto con una sola mirada**

**-espero que seas feliz Edward-**

**Fin del flash back**

-Edward creyó que era una manera romántica de pedírselo a Tanya, hasta que se casaron, no podíamos creer lo que había pasado-dije

-nunca me olvidare de esa fecha, fue el día más triste para todos nosotros, perdí una hija y a un hijo para siempre- dijo esme

-¿qué paso el día de su boda?- preguntaron mis nietos

-bella sufría mucho ese día era su más deseado sueño casarse de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo Tanya, siempre admirare la fuerza que tenía esa niña- dijo esme mientras abrazaba a Alice

-Edward y Tanya se casaron, cuando termino la ceremonia oficial todos fuimos al patio donde se realizaría la cena, bella se quedo unos minutos sola y luego nos acompaño, estuvo con nosotros un rato cuando se desmayo, la llevamos al hospital y nos quedamos ahí los cuatro días que demoro en despertar, mi pobre niña había tenido un infarto- dije

-cuando despertó se disculpo por el susto que nos hizo pasar pero luego de unos instantes pregunto dónde estaban los recién casados, ellos nos habían llevado al hospital y luego volvieron a la cena y de ahí se habían ido a su luna de miel, cuando le dijimos que ellos estaban de luna de miel, ella…-

-ella perdió la voluntad de vivir-dijo mi esposa

-¿¡SE MURIO DE PENA!?- gritaron mis nietos

-si-dijo Jasper tristemente

-¿y qué paso cuando Edward y Tanya se enteraron?- pregunto mi nieto agarrando su cabello como solía hacerlo Edward cuando estaba enojado.

-Jasper les dijo, en contra de lo que bella pidió, todo lo que la hicieron sufrir y lo decepcionado que estaba de ambos- dijo mi hija

-¿bella pidió que no le dijeran nada a Edward?- pregunto mi dulce nieta que me recordaba tanto a ella.

-si ella nos dijo que él era feliz con otra persona y que no teníamos porque arruinar su felicidad- conteste

-después de eso, Edward se fue a España y no lo volvimos a ver por 13 meses- dijo esme

-lo volvimos a ver, cuando estábamos festejando tus primeros dos meses de vida- le dije a mi nieto

-el estaba espiándonos desde el ventanal, apenas nos vio que lo habíamos descubierto huyo… salimos corriendo a buscarlo pero no sabíamos a donde podría haber ido hasta que se nos ocurrió que fue al cementerio para ver a bella- dijo Alice

-¿el estaba allí?- preguntaron mis ángeles

-si… pero llegamos tarde cuando nos acercamos a él, ya estaba muerto… se había clavado una puñalada al corazón, luego nos enteramos que Tanya había fallecido unas pocas horas antes que Edward… nos enteramos mediante una carta que nos dejo Edward que Tanya y el se habían divorciado y que lamentaba mucho el daño que nos había causado y le dijo a tu madre que lamentaba no haberla escuchado cuando ella trataba de abrirle los ojos… y nos dejo el anillo de su abuela- dijo Jasper

- y esa es la historia de sus tíos, les pusimos así porque nos recuerdan a ellos- dijo Alice.

Pov Edward

-ohh que triste historia- dijo mi hermana

-si- coincidí yo

-ahora es tiempo de que tengan estos- nos dijo a mi hermana y a mi dándonos los anillos

-elijan el que quieran- nos dijo el abuelo

Con bella miramos los anillos, ambos eran hermosos; yo elegí el anillo que era un ovalo con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él y este era sostenido por ondas de metal y bella eligió uno que tenía un piedra azul claro y forma una tierna flor de color plateado.

-prometemos que estos anillos simbolizaran nuestro amor más sincero- prometimos los dos.

Y cumpliremos nuestra promesa y pasara de generación en generación demostrando que el amor puede ser posible si lo intentas.


End file.
